


All The Small Things

by tehkusogaki



Category: Gravitation
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-13 20:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13578051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehkusogaki/pseuds/tehkusogaki
Summary: A collection of short stories and drabbles. Mostly comedies and fluff. Various characters and multiple pairings, though mostly staring Eiri and Shuichi. Rating varies from chapter to chapter.Chapter Ten: Netflix and Chill-  He would never admit it, but Movie Night really wasn't so bad...





	1. Conflict

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to post all my drabbles, vignettes, ficlects and various short!fic together. As the title suggests, these will be short (under 1000 words, with most of them under 500), but I hope you won't think little of them ^_~ (and hopefully you'll forgive that pun). Most of these were already posted together on ffn (and the now defunct Gurabite), but I re-titled the collection as I decided to include some short!fic that I didn't necessarily write for this collection originally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter One: Conflict- A typical argument, complete with typical over reactions.

“Yuki! How could you?”   
  
“What?”   
  
“How could you be so thoughtless?”   
  
“Look, it’s not that big a deal.”   
  
“Is too! You didn‘t even ask first!”   
  
“So?”   
  
“  _‘So?’_!? You’re heartless!”   
  
“Aren’t you blowing this out of proportion?”   
  
“Am not! Y-y-you jerk! I’ll never forgive you! I’m leaving!”   
  
Eiri stared helplessly as Shuichi ran away crying. He was sure he would come back; he always came back. Still, Shuichi’s behavior seemed extreme, and long after the echoes from the front door slamming shut had subsided, Eiri was baffled.   
  
“I guess that’s the last time I ever lend Tatsuha his Nittle Grasper collection.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I'll try not to go too long in between posting chapters ^_^
> 
> Feedback helps keep the creative juices flowing, so please leave comments and kudos to make an author's day


	2. Obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mika confronts Touma about his unhealthy fixation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lawless for the beta read<3 
> 
> I was the last to touch this though so any oddities are my own.

He knew his wife wouldn’t be happy about it, but really, what was he supposed to do?  
  
“Not again!” she cried. “You can’t keep doing this, Touma.”  
  
Maybe she was right. There are few things Touma can be said to be truly passionate about, but even he knows he can get carried away when he really cares.  
  
“I mean, you know you’re going overboard when that nutball Ryuichi suggests an intervention.”  
  
Ryu suggested that? That was rich! The grown man who totes around a pink stuffed toy rabbit everywhere he goes suggesting  _he_  needed an intervention?   
  
Ryu’s suggestion was obviously unnecessary. After all, he was in complete control.   
  
Just like every other addict claimed to be.  
  
“Touma, I think this really has to stop; it borders on obsession.”  
  
Nonsense. He didn’t think there was a problem with it.  
  
“I think I’ve put up with this for as long as I can. Even _I_ am beginning to run out of patience with you.”   
  
Ha! When had Mika ever been known for her patience?   
  
“Please,  _Please_ tell me this will be the last time.”  
  
Touma remained silent. He knew he could make no such promise.  
  
“Fine,” she sighed, utterly defeated. “Go put it with the others.”  
  
“Thank you, Mika-san. I knew you would understand.” Touma said and gave his wife a kiss before walking into the house carrying his brand-new hat.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. This was my first Touma fic, I hope you liked it. (Even though all I did was poke a little fun at him with this pointless little drabble) One day I would like to write something for all the Gravi characters, even the minor ones, so wish me luck with that.
> 
> Thank you for reading, and please, comment below, or Touma has a car with your name on it ^_~


	3. Insomnia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiri gets the bed all to himself, but finds he's having a hard time sleeping.

Finally! Eiri was finished.   
  
It had been a long time since he slipped so far behind a deadline that he had to pull an all-nighter to make up for it. He stretched before saving his document and shutting down his computer. He could save the file on a flash drive for Mizuki tomorrow-- no, later today, Eiri amended-- before she arrived.   
  
As Eiri hoisted himself out of his chair, he realized just how tired he was. Yawning, Eiri removed his glasses and rubbed his weary eyes. His body wasn’t handling these late nights as well as it used to.   
  
He practically stumbled to the door in his exhaustion. It was left open, but only a crack. Enough to let Shuichi know that he was welcome but that Eiri was busy and didn’t want to be disturbed too much. Eiri pulled the door open wide and caught the glow of the television coming from the living room.   
  
Was Shuichi still up?   
  
Eiri made his way to the room so he could invite Shuichi to bed. He couldn’t see Shuichi’s head over the back of the couch and wondered if Shuichi had already turned in without him and left the TV on.   
  
Sighing in resignation, Eiri dragged his feet over to the couch and peeked over the back of it to find the remote. To his surprise, he found Shuichi instead. The boy had fallen asleep and was snoring so loudly Eiri wondered how he hadn’t heard it before.   
  
Shuichi must have dozed off while waiting up for him.   
  
Eiri thought of startling him awake, it would be fun to make him jump, but quickly thought better of it. He looked so peaceful that Eiri didn’t have the heart to wake him and fetched a blanket for him instead.   
  
Besides, Eiri relished the idea of getting the bed to himself.   
  
No elbows poking him in the middle of the night.   
  
No stolen covers.   
  
And no getting woken up at an ugly hour of morning by a gun-toting foreigner kidnapping his boyfriend.   
  
Eiri sprawled out in the middle of the bed. For such a small guy, Shuichi took up a lot room, and Eiri was elated to have the whole mattress to himself.   
  
But something wasn’t right.   
  
Eiri turned to his left.   
  
Eiri rolled to his right.   
  
He pulled the blankets over himself.   
  
He threw the blankets off.   
  
He fluffed his pillow.   
  
And eventually he quit stirring and stared up at the ceiling in complete darkness.   
  
Damn! Despite his fatigue, Eiri was wide awake.   
  
Why the hell couldn’t he sleep?   
  
Eventually, Eiri realized what was missing.   
  
Without hesitation, Eiri pushed himself out bed and headed to the living room. Trying carefully not to wake Shuichi, Eiri scooped him off the couch and carried him into the bedroom. He gently placed Shuichi on the bed and took his usual place beside him. Eiri wrapped his arm around his lover and pulled him close, inhaling his sweet sent.  
  
Finally! Now Eiri could get some sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not at all posting these here in the order I originally wrote them in...
> 
> But all my drabbles and ficlets will eventually make their way here. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this cute fluff-fest.
> 
> Thanks for taking the time to read this and please feel free to drop comments or kudos on your way out <3


	4. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiri ribs Shuichi about his laziness in bed.

Shuichi released a muffled moan into the mattress and Eiri smirked in satisfaction.

He was obviously close and it would take so little to push Shuichi over the edge, but Eiri wasn’t ready to give up his fun just yet.  
  
Shuichi gasped and clenched the bed sheets when Eiri gave him a particularly hard thrust, but his mewls of pleasure dissipated and turned into a whimper of protest when he felt Eiri withdrawing.

“ _Yukiiii!_ ” he whined. “I’m not finished yet!”

“Shh!” Eiri silenced his complaint with a soft spank on Shuichi‘s bottom. “I’m not going anywhere, I just wanted to shift positions. Roll over would you?”

Shuichi weakly tried to push himself off the mattress, but quickly sank back down in defeat.

“Ugh… this is the third round and I’m exhausted. Can’t you just flip me over?”

Eiri stared and blinked incredulously.

“That has to be the laziest request I’ve ever heard,” he said, dumbfounded.

“Nuh-uh!” Shuichi retorted childishly, his argument made all the sillier by the way his butt waggled in the air . “There are lots of lazier things I could ask for.”

“Name one,” Eiri challenged as he rolled Shuichi onto his back in a smooth, graceful, practiced manner and gave him a gentle love bite.

“W-well…” Shuichi stammered and gasped as Eiri’s hand started roving down south.

“That‘s what I thought,” Eiri teased. “Such a lazy brat-- you always make me do all the work.”

“That’s not true!” Shuichi vehemently denied, but started blushing and lowered his voice to a cautious whisper when Eiri raised a dubious brow. “It’s just that you always take the lead before I have a chance to do anything…”

“Is that so?” Eiri chuckled. “How about I make deal with you then?”

“What kind of deal?” Shuichi was a little suspicious, such games never did turn out well for him even they were fun and always had a ‘happy ending.’ Eiri almost always set things up so he couldn’t possibly win.

“Simple,” Eiri said. “You come up with a request lazier than that one and…”

Eiri leaned in closer to whisper into Shuichi’s ear. Shuichi moaned and writhed a bit as Eiri’s body pressed sensually against him.

“And?” Shuichi squeaked when Eiri didn’t continue.

“And I’ll let you top this last round.”

Shuichi’s eyes widened in surprise that Eiri made such a rare offer so casually. His heart pounded erratically and he licked his lips. His dick throbbed in eager anticipation and his face contorted in concentration as he desperately grasped for something to say.

“Clock’s ticking, Shu-chan,” Eiri said, tapping his finger rhythmically on Shuichi’s chest as he nipped and nibbled on a particularly sensitive part of Shuichi’s neck, all the while grinding against him in in an obvious attempt at distraction.

Shuichi growled in frustration but then a brilliant idea flashed in Shuichi’s mind, as if a cartoon light bulb had just been turned on and he grinned wickedly and asked.

“Couldn't you just ride me instead?”

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for sticking around for this latest bit of silliness.
> 
> I'll leave Eiri's reaction up to your imagination, though I'm pretty sure Shuichi won the bet ^_~
> 
> This is probably one of my smuttiest pieces (even if it is brief), and ironically it was inspired by a line of dialog from a children's cartoon.
> 
> Please be kind, leave kudos and comments behind <3


	5. A Bit of a Stretch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiri hated yoga.

Eiri hated yoga.  
  
He couldn’t think of a worse way to spend his afternoon than to move his furniture about to make room for him to grunt and sweat and roll around on his living room floor as he tried to force himself into silly, absurd, and unnatural positions.  
  
But somehow Shuichi talked him into it at least twice a week; often with begging, promises of certain “favors,” or just casually teasing that sweets were making him pudgy.  
  
Eiri still hated yoga.  
  
But watching Shuichi downward dog in his ridiculously tight exercise shorts made up for most of its drawbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is it awkward to leaves author's notes on such a short piece? 
> 
> It's probably awkward...
> 
> Besides, I can't think of anything clever to say.
> 
> Thanks for reading; I hear it's good luck to hit the kudos button or drop a comment, give it a try <3


	6. While You Were Sleeping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi wakes up horny and has a hard time waiting for Eiri to 'rise.'

Crap! Shuichi was busted.   
  
How did he get into this mess?   
  
When he woke up with Eiri’s morning wood pressed against him, he had the mischievous impulse to give Eiri the most pleasant wake up call he ever had.   
  
He started off gently stroking Eiri’s cock , hoping the man would wake up just as excited for a wild round of morning sex as he was.   
  
Eiri didn’t stir.   
  
Shuichi frowned.   
  
He was disappointed but not surprised. Eiri wasn’t a morning person and it often took several tries to wake him.   
  
Not one to be deterred, Shuichi tried ‘plan B.’   
  
He rolled Eiri onto his back and began sucking on his cock. After all, what guy could sleep through a blowjob?   
  
Eiri let out a pleasurable moan, but his eyes remained shut.   
  
There was no way Eiri was asleep! He had to be faking.   
  
But why?   
  
Was he going to let Shuichi finish him off without returning the favor?   
  
Selfish bastard!   
  
 _‘Let’s see him pretend to sleep through this!’_  Shuichi thought, and slicked a couple fingers with spit before using one to probe Eiri’s ass.   
  
Eiri gasped at the intrusion, but was so relaxed, that Shuichi felt little resistance and his finger slid right in.   
  
Shuichi continued giving Eiri head, while Eiri’s lack of objection encouraged Shuichi to finger him with greater confidence.   
  
He couldn’t believe it! was Eiri really letting him do this? The very thought sent shivers of excitement down his body, straight to his groin.   
  
Suddenly, Eiri groaned and shifted.   
  
Was he close?   
  
Shuichi opened his eyes and looked up at Eiri’s face and immediately paused what he was doing.   
  
Shit!   
  
The sleepy-eyed look of confusion made it clear that Eiri had barely woken up and hadn’t been faking his slumber before.   
  
Shuichi practically spat Eiri’s cock out in haste to explain himself.   
  
He opened his mouth to speak but couldn’t say anything and he watched in silent fear as Eiri’s expression morphed from drowsy confusion, to shock.   
  
There wasn’t any way out of this. Eiri had to be pissed, and to make matters worse he still had his hand in the proverbial cookie jar.   
  
Shuichi withdrew his finger from Eiri’s rear and hung his head in anticipation of Eiri’s wrath.   
  
He never expected to hear Eiri’s amused chuckle and he looked up in confusion.   
  
Eiri just smirked and asked, “Aren’t you going to finish what you started?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have an incredible love/hate relationship with this chapter.
> 
> It is equal parts hilarious and humiliating ^////^
> 
> But it was fun to write.
> 
> And I got to refer to Eiri's ass as 'the proverbial cookie jar' (one of my favorite lines I've written), so yay! ^_~ b
> 
> Thanks for stopping by, you're welcome to leave kudos or a comment on your way out <3


	7. Mine!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy sparks a confrontation between one snarky, chain smoking, foul-tempered, sexy blond monk and another.

They stared silently at one another.   
  
“Genjyo Sanzo, huh?” Eiri finally broke eye contact to light a cigarette. “I think it’s about time we had this talk.”   
  
Sanzo did not reply, but Eiri expected nothing less than stony silence from that son of a bitch.   
  
“I’m going to make this short,” Eiri said and took a long drag on his cigarette to blow smoke in Sanzo’s face. “Shuichi is  _mine_ , you got that?"   
  
Nothing.   
  
"His obsession with that Sakuma asshole is bad enough, I don't need another competitor stepping into the ring."   
  
Eiri glared at the unresponsive Sanzo.   
  
"It's just a harmless crush." Who was Eiri trying to convince? "Sure, he thinks you're cool-- He's got a thing for bad boys with troubled pasts and more vices than a carpenter's bench-- but he'll lose interest in you when the next fad comes along."   
  
Eiri couldn't help but size up the competition a bit. Really, it was no wonder Shuichi was so infatuated. Sanzo was plenty easy on the eyes. Damn that muscular physique! Maybe if Eiri started working out...   
  
"I would have just ignored it if not for those damn doujins. Like I don't know  _what_  he does with  _those!_ "   
  
Eiri practically growled as he ground the unlit end of his cigarette between his teeth.   
  
"How dare you think you can come along, act like a more badass version of me and-"   
  
Eiri's tirade was cut short when he heard the front door of the apartment creak open.   
  
"Yuki!" Shuichi called, the sound of his voice followed by the front door slamming shut. "I'm home!"   
  
Eiri glared once more at the poster of Genjyo Sanzo adorning the wall of Shuichi's 'work' room and snuck out of there to greet Shuichi; hell bent on proving  _he_  was still Shuichi's number one. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Psyche! 
> 
> A sort-of companion to my other story, Careful What You Wish For. There was a throwaway line about Shuichi reading one of my other favorite series, Saiyuki, and my friend poked the plot bunny by asking how Eiri would react to Shuichi having a thing for another blond pretty boy and another friend egged me on. Hope ya all liked the sort-of-but-not-really crossover.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and maybe hit that kudos or review button on your way out. They like being pressed ^_^


	8. Fickle Muses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of writer’s block, and a certain grumpy author’s muse.

Eiri stared at the blinking cursor and sighed.   
  
“You shouldn’t do that.”   
  
Eiri started. He hadn’t heard Shuichi come in.   
  
“Do what?”   
  
“Sigh like that. It chases happiness away.”   
  
“Hrmph,” Eiri grunted.   
  
Shuichi walked over to Eiri and placed a cup of steaming liquid on his desk.   
  
“Thought you could use a break.”   
  
“Thinking isn’t your strong suit,” Eiri said, picking up the drink.   
  
“Most people say ‘thank you,’” Shuichi pouted.   
  
Eiri smirked a little and took a sip; brat was getting too good at understanding Eiri-speak.   
  
“Tea?”   
  
“Something different, and better for you than beer. Besides, we are Japanese.”   
  
“Hrmph.”   
  
No wonder Eiri was stuck-- his vocabulary consisted of monosyllabic grunts.   
  
“Writer’s block?”   
  
“Unfortunately, and I was making great progress…” Eiri sighed again.   
  
“I told you not to do that!”   
  
Eiri rolled his eyes.   
  
“Well,” Shuichi chirped, “you said you had to turn in that chapter tomorrow morning so I won’t interrupt you, but…”   
  
Shuichi whispered into Eiri’s ear.   
  
“If you finish up early, let’s have some fun~” Shuichi’s breathy voice, and suggestive touch on his thigh made Eiri shiver.   
  
Shuichi gently nipped Eiri’s ear, and Eiri ogled Shuichi's ass as he quickly retreated.   
  
Suddenly, Eiri’s inspiration was renewed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short sweet double drabble, not my favorite, but still cute I think. I hope you think so too. <3


	9. Underrated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi worries his relationship has lost its pizazz.

“Are we stuck in a rut?”

Eiri glanced up from his book, taken aback by Shuichi’s question.

Shuichi looked innocent enough sitting on the far end of the couch facing Eiri with his feet on the cushions, back against the armrest, and his knees tucked up so he could balance his lyric notebook on his thighs, but his earnest expression sent a jolt of uneasiness to Eiri’s core.

“Excuse me?” Eiri tried to keep the edge out of his voice, but it still came out sharp as glass.

Oblivious, Shuichi threw his arms up in the air and sighed in melodramatic exasperation.

“Look at us!” he exclaimed. “This is the exact same thing we did yesterday: you read, while I work on a song.”

“Yeah, so?”

“So…” Shuichi tossed his notebook and pencil onto the coffee table and leaned forward to hug his knees. “Why don’t we ever do anything exciting anymore?”

“Exciting?” Eiri moved his bookmark to his current page and set his novel on top of Shuichi’s notebook. “Do you really miss our tumultuous beginnings?”

“Maybe a little,” Shuichi admitted.

“Hmn… I suppose if you’d like, I could run off to New York, so  _you_ can chase  _me_  this time.”

“No!”

“Would another media scandal liven things up then?”

“I don’t want-” 

“Or I could tell Father I’m willing to reconsider a marriage arrangement.”

“Yuki!”

“Maybe an affair?”

“Don’t you dare!” Shuichi practically tackled Eiri and clung to him possessively. 

Eiri chuckled. Too easy. The brat was too easy.

“You could always jump in front of my car again.”

Shuichi let go of Eiri and glared at him.

“That’s mean! Quit teasing, I’m trying to be serious here.” 

“Well, quit it,” Eiri said and draped his arm over Shuichi’s shoulder to pull him closer.

“But-”

“Shuichi, we’ve had more excitement than most relationships are able to withstand. Right now I’m pretty content with our new normal.”

“Normal, huh?” Shuichi said doubtfully but leaned into Eiri. “So we’re just like every other boring couple, huh?”

“Guess so.”

“Hmn… I guess it’s okay then, but…”

“What?”

Shuichi sprawled out and rested his head in Eiri’s lap.

“What if you get bored of me?”

Eiri stayed silent for a moment as he idly ran his fingers through Shuichi’s hair.

“Don’t be ridiculous,” he finally answered. “You’re a lot of things, but boring isn’t one. Besides, maybe boredom is a little underrated.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for stopping by and reading my latest fluffy drabble<3
> 
> The comment and kudos buttons are right there, just sayin'... ^_~


	10. Netflix and Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He would never admit it, but Movie Night really wasn't so bad...

It was a pretty mediocre film, Eiri would have to admit, but movie night really wasn't so bad.

No, he rather enjoyed having Shuichi snuggled up next to him on the couch, basking in the dim glow of the television set, curled up together under an oversized blanket-- not that he would ever admit such a thing.

Eiri was mentally noting some similarities in the story with his latest novel in progress (looked like he might have to make some edits- he wouldn't want to be accused of being derivative) when Shuichi yawned, stretched, and oh-so-not-as-subtly-as-he-thought reached out and placed his arm around Eiri's shoulders.

Eiri looked down at the kid, who was watching the TV a little too intently, cheeks flushed an obvious pink- even in the bluish light the TV was casting.

“Smooth.” Eiri chuckled softly.

“Wh- I, I don't know what you’re talking about…” Shuichi said faux-casually, leaning into Eiri further, even though his shorter stature must have made position at least awkward if not uncomfortable.

Eiri chuckled again and leaned forward to grab the remote off the coffee table.

Shuichi's arm slid off of Eiri and he pouted forlornly. “You don't have to--”

“Shh,” Eiri interrupted. “You could have just said the movie was boring you.”

“It wasn't…”

“Sure it was. It is pretty lousy.”

“Uh…”

“C'mon,”  Eiri said as he pulled Shuichi close and turned off the TV, “Since this film is a flop, and you're feeling frisky… let's spend the rest of movie night in the bedroom-- maybe we can even make our own home movie, hm?”

“Okay!” Shuichi said, leaping off of the couch and booking it towards the bedroom. “But you better hurry, 'cause the first one there gets to direct!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^^
> 
> I have very much missed these dorks, but I'm a bit rusty to writing, so I thought I'd try to get back into it with some drabbles.
> 
> Hopefully I'll have some more drabbles to share soon, and I'll be able to wrangle some wips that have been on the back burner for a while.
> 
> In the meantime, I'd appreciate some love, so kudos or comments are welcome below<3


End file.
